Birthday Surprise!
by Lemon Berry
Summary: September 24th has come again. AKA, Amu's birthday. After spending years apart from her, Ikuto finally decides to go visit her for her birthday. However he slightly miscalculated the time difference from their locations. Will he make it on time? Or will Amu spend yet another lonely birthday without him? Today really is Amu's birthday! Happy Birthday! Yay! R&R! :)


**Hello! Here's another Amuto story...! It's a one-shot this time! Yay! Anyways, Happy Birthday, Amu! Well her birthday is 9/24...but it'd be 9/24 in Japan today so yeah! Yay! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Birthday Surprise!**

Ikuto's POV:

"Tsukiyomi-san! The practice will start again in two minutes!"  
"OK." I replied to the conductor.  
Oh let me explain. I've been in this orchestra in Los Angeles ever since I found my dad. My dad knew the conductor well so they really wanted me to join. So I did. It's been great. Except I'm away from all my loved ones. Today is September 22. I'm leaving tonight at 11:00pm so I'll reach Japan at 4:00pm on September 23. That'll will give me enough time to prepare whatever I have to. I don't have any of her friend's number so I can't ask them...and of course Amu I cannot ask.  
"So Ikuto, where are you going for a week?" a fellow member asked.  
"Oh, it's a really good friend of mine's birthday on September 24." I replied.  
"September 24?!"  
"Yeah so?"  
"When's your flight?"  
"Tonight at 11:00."  
"Ikuto! Today is the 22nd. There's a time difference between Japan and U.S. And part of that is that they're or day ahead of us!"  
I registered all those words in my mind.  
Then I gulped, "So you mean...I'll get there at 4:00pm on her birthday."  
"Yes."  
Oh. My. God. I ran to the conductor and told him a shortened version of the story. After that, I left, ran to get my luggage, and took a taxi to the airport. I made sure I had everything with me. Especially the gift. Alright. Now it's a race against time...  
~~~At the Airport~~~  
I ran to the first open counter (is that what you'd call them?)  
"What's your earliest flight to Tokyo?!"  
"Um..."  
The lady flipped through her book then said,"11:38, 12 minutes from now."  
"Could I switch my flight at 11:00pm to now?"  
"Yes there's one available seat. But it'll be a rush."  
"I can make it! Please hurry!"  
"If you insist..."  
She marked a bunch of papers, printed stuff out, and called other people. When she finished, I took my pass, said thank you and ran.  
~~~About to Board Airplane~~~  
I made it...I was a few minutes late...but I made it.  
I walked in the airplane, found my seat and sat down. There was a familiar man next to me...But I'm not sure who...  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
Amu's POV:

I lay on my bed and sighed. It stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. I wonder if this year would be different...I feel so lonely without Ikuto here...It's been so many years now...but he ever replied my recent emails, texts, calls, or letters! I wonder if something bad happened to him... My birthday party was at 5:00. A few hours from now. We're going karaoke! I've grown to like singing a lot :) But...I'd love it if I could sing with his violin...I'm sure he wouldn't think my singing's awful now! I saw my cell phone flash and vibrate.

"Text?"

I sat up and looked at it. It was Rima.

_We'll come pick you up at 4:30, k? ;) Happy Birthday!_

_ -Rima_

I smiled, even without Ikuto here; I still had awesome friends that cared for me so much.

Ikuto's POV:

_AH!_

"Oh my god! You're Rima's dad!"

The man turned to me, "You know Rima?"

I nodded and gasped, "What's Rima's cell phone number!?"

Rima's dad looked shocked, "Who are you."

I sighed, nothing wrong with explaining everything right? There are still a few hours.

"I'm Rima's friend Amu's friend. And Amu's birthday is today and I'm trying to rush there to make it in time as a surprise and I need to know if there's gonna be a party or anything."

"Hm…I see…then answer this question so I can be sure. What color is Amu's hair?"

I wanted to roll on the floor laughing but I just coughed seriously and said, "Pink."

He nodded and took out a small strip of paper and wrote some numbers on it, then handed it to me. I nodded to him and thanked him.

~Off the Plane~

After saying bye to Rima's dad, I tried to run out. Which is pretty impossible since there's a bunch a people everywhere. I looked at my watch: 4:47. Eeks… When I finally got out of the airport (yes, I had to do all that security stuff) I quickly turned on my cell phone and dialed the numbers.

"Hello? Who is this?"

She seemed a little annoyed, "Er…Ikuto."

"What! I-!?"

She stopped, "I'm on the car with…four-leaf clover now. Get it?"

"Yep. Where are you guys going, can I meet you guys there?"

"We're going karaoke in the next town. It starts at 5:00 so hurry/ I'll text you the details. Bye."

"Thanks, bye."

I stared at my phone, waiting for the text. When it finally came, I smiled to myself; I'd make it after all.

Amu's POV:

"Who was that?" I asked Rima casually.

"Huh?" Rima stiffened, "Oh that was just…er…my dad who just got off the airplane! He was wondering where I was! Yeah!"

"O-kay?"

She laughed nervously, "Er…well look! Here we are!"

Everyone "ooh and ah"ed excitedly. It looked really nice. As we parked the car, Rima just sat there texting on her phone.

"Oui, Rima~"

"Oh! Oh! Yeah!"

_Something's wrong with her today._

We got a private room to sing in.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me first!" Yaya said.

"You should let Amu-chan go first, it's her birthday." Argued Nagihiko.

"Its fine, I wanna see you guys go first." I smiled.

Rima's POV:

Yaya sang the most childish, girlish song ever. But it fitted Yaya and it was alright. I looked to see who would go next but no boy volunteered. So it was just Amu or me. My eyes wandered to a clock, 5:06. Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell him we were ready.

"Wait a sec guys, Amu why don't you go next? You can pick a song."

She raised an eyebrow at me but nodded obediently. I walked casually into the bathroom, then pulled out my cell and texted a simple 'k' to him. He immediately replied with a smiley face. I walked out of the bathroom to see Amu begin her song.

Amu's POV:

What's with Rima today…I looked over the songs as I came across a familiar one that made me gasp.

"They have it…" I murmured to myself.

I quickly selected it and the tune of the violin began. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and sang. I didn't need the lyrics; I knew this song inside out.

_Lalala uta wo utaou _**(A/N: I don't own the lyrics!)****_  
_**_Kao age kokoro no mama utaou  
Akirame ja ikenai_

Suddenly the door flew open, followed my a couple gasps from my friends. Except for Rima who looked with a quiet smile. I turned my head to the door and nearly collapsed. The violin tune continued as completely freaked out.

"I-Ikuto…?"

He smirked, "The one and only."

Tears were threatening to fall down like a waterfall but I held them in.

"Mind if I join?" he said.

He turned to show his violin…and luggage…

I smiled as a tear fell, "Of course!"

We didn't even use the karaoke this time; it was just my voice and Ikuto's violin.

_Lalala uta wo utaou  
Kao age kokoro no mama utaou  
Akirame ja ikenai  
Dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta  
Dare ni mo makenai  
Yume ga aru_

Memories of years ago flooded my mind.

_Arukidasou mune hatte  
Watashi dake no michi ga aru  
Shinjiru no saho n ta sa  
Dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
Ganbatte nori koe you  
Watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so_

As the song finished, everyone clapped and cheered. Ikuto was next to me in a flash, his mouth next to my ear, "Happy Birthday, Amu."

**Hooray! Happy Birthday again Amu! And to everyone else who's birthday is today ;)**


End file.
